overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Isekai Quartet Episode 04
Encounter! Classmates (邂逅！くらすめいと Kaigō! Kurasu Mei To) is the fourth episode of Isekai Quartet. It was first broadcasted on April 30, 2019. Summary At the park, Ainz Ooal Gown and Tanya meet. Ainz is intimidated by her intense glare but reminds himself that as the Lord of Death, he shouldn't be intimidated and suppresses his emotions. Regaining his cool, he asks in a solemn tone what she wanted while giving off a dark aura. Tanya's own dark aura surpasses Ainz's and causes him to panic. She asks if he is Being X, throwing him out of his state of fear to that of confusion. Ainz is utterly confused about who Being X is, but Tanya tries to get him to admit he is, stating his overwhelming aura and imposing presence are clear indicators identifying him as the self-proclaimed god. Ainz tries to get through to her, but the girl refuses to listen, believing him to be responsible for the situation and the school. Ainz manages to get control of the conversation and asks if she was originally from Earth, specifically Japan. The revelation shocks Tanya into silence. Back at the classroom, while Erich von Rerugen is busy teaching the class, Albedo is brooding at Ainz's absence. Aura Bella Fiora and Shalltear Bloodfallen try to tell the Overseer to calm down, telling her that there is no need to worry as Ainz would have no interest in a girl like Tanya. Albedo, however, refuses to believe that no one could not be attracted to Ainz, stating him to be the most attractive man in the world and anyone could fall in love with him. Rem who has been listening to Albedo's speech, leaps from her chairs and states she understands how she feels, giving the Succubus a thumbs up, which the former returns, much to Aura's confusion. Outside, Tanya and Ainz continue their conversation on a bench. Tanya understands now that Ainz is in a similar situation as her. Ainz notes that while he was transported to another world, Tanya was instead reincarnated. Tanya muses that she can't believe that Ainz was once a human, and likewise Ainz finds it difficult to comprehend that the little girl before him was a salaryman. Tanya feels nostalgic at the word salaryman as it's been a while since she heard that word. She states Ainz should have said he was from another world, though Ainz points out that no one would have believed him. At the end of class, Albedo rushes to find her master. Viktoriya soon follows, apologizes as she rushes out. Erich is aghast at his two students and reminds the rest that after morning classes, the talent show will take place and to be prepared. Cocytus asks why are they having a talent show and Erich answers that it's because Roswaal said it would be fun. At the park, Ainz and Tanya bond over the type of coffee they liked in their former lives in Japan. Viktoriya finds the two and reports to the Major that classes are over for the day and the sale on croquettes. Tanya excuses herself for the day, but before she leaves, despite being transported to this world, she compliments that food tastes good. They part promising each other to talk again. As the soldiers leave, Ainz laments he can't eat. Albedo, watching from behind a tree, is furious at the interaction. The next day, Tanya and Viktoriya return to the school gates where they greet Erich in a polite and proper manner recognizing him as a teacher. Surprised by Tanya's change of attitude, Erich returns their greetings but is suspicious at the Major's attitude. And later he is greeted by Ainz and his followers, reminding him that there worse things than demons in the world. Subaru and Rem are running to school and are going to be late. Subaru tells Rem to hurry up, which she complies outpacing him easily. The young man calls Rem to slow down, only for the maid to use her ball and chain to grab him and drag him forward. Catching him, she carries him to school. While it's faster, Subaru feels he lost his pride as a man, but Rem consoles him on his nobleness. But Subaru complains he doesn't see any other men being carried by girls until he spots Kazuma being carried by Darkness. Darkness asks Kazuma if this is really necessary, but the hero states it's the fastest way. But Darkness asks if he is worried about losing his pride as a man, only for him to interject where is the need for pride when he has a girl with a six-pack carrying him. However, Kazuma and Subaru lock eyes and see each other, both then ask their female companions to put them down. Both pairs stare at each other and greet each other uncomfortably, only to hear the school bell and realize they are late. The girls easily reach the gate on time, but Erich deems both Subaru and Kazuma as late. Both guys are forced to hold three water pails and the two bond, realizing each had been summoned/reincarnated into their respective worlds. On the roof, the two continue to talk about their life stories and powers. Kazuma complains about the useless members on his team. Subaru then talks about his woes about his female companions, though Kazuma hears that he lives in a mansion and sees him having his own harem, becomes immensely jealous and declares him as his enemy. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Tanya von Degurechaff * Darkness * Aqua * Megumin * Satou Kazuma * Emilia * Aura Bella Fiora * Albedo * Natsuki Subaru * Mare Bello Fiore * Vooren Grantz * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov * Wilibald Koenig * Matheus Johan Weiss * Rhiner Neumann * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Erich von Rerugen * Rem * Demiurge * Beatrice * Cocytus * Ram Locations * School Play Notes * All four protagonists in Isekai Quartet bond and reveal their natures as being originally from Japan. pl:Isekai Quartet Odcinek 4 Category:Isekai Quartet Episodes